This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core is responsible for the overall administrative and financial aspects of the Biotechnology Research Resource. In addition, personnel who are responsible for the database and some scientific programming support are also included under the Admininstrative Core. The major objectives for the first year were: 1) The execution of the subcontracts for the different cores. 2) Find replacements for scientists that were no longer involved in the roject. 3) Coordinate the meetings of all core leaders and researchers.